


South Park x Reader Requests

by Deki



Category: South Park
Genre: I don't think I'll have many requests outside of these guys, but if I get someone not tagged I'll add em, forgive me if I'm missing tags at first, ghjhjfhgkjgf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deki/pseuds/Deki
Summary: This work has been discontinued! Sorry about that. I might revisit this later but for now I'm focusing on original stuff.





	1. A/N: Request rules!

Hello! Thank you for your interest in my writing! :D As mentioned, I've gotten super into South Park and want to practice writing. Please be sure to read up on the rules so you can get your request filled!

I will write:  
-Dark themes (drug use, etc.)  
-Lemon  
-Pretty much anything not on the list below

I will not write:  
-Underage/pedophilia  
-Incest  
-Rape  
-Fetish material  
-Bestiality  
-Anything of similar nature to the above

 

When putting in a request, please comment on this chapter so I can keep track of them! If you want to put in an anonymous request feel free to shoot me a message :> Also, all of these will be reader inserts! 

Let me know who you want and what plot/theme you want! 

Current Requests:  
Kenny/Reader [Fluff, hellaspookyskeleton]

Pete/Raisins Reader [Lemon? Lime??? Hufflepuff21]

Kenny/Borrower Reader [Fluff, FrostBiteTheWolf]


	2. Eric x reader; big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a new sister and he's not happy about it. 
> 
> But you manage to change his mind.
> 
> Requested by an anonymous on my tumblr! 
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a Coffee! It'd really help out! <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/dekineedscoffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification- everyone's in middle school- 9th grade- and you're 4th. :>
> 
> This is pretty OOC but fjgkfhkjhk oh well

"Big brother?"

The small voice made Eric growl sharply. Goddammit, doesn't she have anything better to do?! Eric let out a sigh of frustration; there was no escaping this tiny terror. He was engrossed in a very intense game with his friends, and he didn't want to be disturbed,

"What, [Name]? I'm busy." He growled, not bothering to look up from his TV. You clung to your stuffed giraffe. You were dressed in a pair of [color] pajama pants and a matching [color] shirt that was a little too big. Thunder rumbled outside, causing you to cling to your giraffe harder.

"Th-the thunder is scary..." You whimpered, your small frame trembling. Eric groaned; he didn't have time for this. You inched closer, hoping he'd take pity on you and let you stay with him. He never did though; he usually told you to leave him alone, but that didn't stop you from trying.

"Go away, [Name]. I'm busy." He growled, waving a hand at you in a dismissive motion. You deflated, but didn't press him further; you knew he wouldn't change his mind, and bugging him more would only make him angry. 

You wordlessly left his room and to your own. You sniffled as tears began to swell in your eyes and threatened to spill over. You really did want to be around Eric, he was cool in your eyes and his friends were cool too. But whenever you tried to play with him and his friends, he got mad and told you to go away.

You curled up in your bed, clinging to your giraffe. You hated thunderstorms; the noise was loud and hurt your ears, and it made you want to curl up and hide. But of course, you had to face it alone. Your adoptive mom was out (presumably at work), leaving Eric to watch over you. To Eric, "watch" means "make a shitty tv dinner, give it to annoying sister and ignore her for the rest of the night while playing video games."

A loud burst of thunder brought you out of your thoughts and caused you to cry out. The tears flowed down your cheeks as you cried into your giraffe's soft neck. Why must nature be so scary?

-

Eric let out another frustrated huff as his sister's frightened yelp. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, what a crybaby." He grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Awh, come on dude, she's your sister." Kyle replied through the headset; Kyle himself had a younger brother, and he'd do anything for him. It was upsetting to hear Eric dismiss his sister in such a way.

"She's -not- my fucking sister, she's just some dumb kid my mom brought home." He really didn't like having [Name] around. She was needy and annoying, and always wanted to play with him. He did have to admit, it was kind of adorable how she admired The Coon so much. 

"That's kind of harsh." Kenny's voice wasn't muffled like normal- he must've had his hood off. Kenny also had a younger sister, and he absolutely loved her. He often used his Mysterion persona to keep her safe. Most kids knew not to mess with Karen, otherwise he'd beat them up. 

"Shut the fuck up." Eric hissed. He wanted nothing to do with her; he had more important things to worry about.

But your soft crying was distracting him; his mind kept drifting away from the game he was playing. After a few minutes he let out a frustrated groan. 

"I'll be right back." He barked, throwing his headset off and storming out of his room. He stomped to yours, throwing the door open. You were curled up, shivering, with tears rolling down your cheeks. You were whimpering, but when you noticed Eric staring at you from the door you immediately swallowed your whimpers.

You tried to look brave, wiping away your tears and trying to hide your sniffles. Eric opened his mouth to speak but he felt something tug at his heartstrings. He was silent for a moment, trying to process what he was feeling. It only took him a moment to realize that he did, in fact, care at least a little bit about you. 

He sighed; it was no use to try and deny it at this point, so he submitted to it. 

"[Name]." he started, walking to your bed and sitting on the edge, "It's okay, it's just some thunder. Stop being such a baby." He said softly, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. You sniffled and nodded, although you still yelped when a bolt of lightning lit up the dark room.

"Come here, you fucking baby." He said, opening his arms. You abandon your blanket and crawled into his arms. He hugged you as more thunder boomed outside. Eric leaned back against the headboard, pulling you close. You sniffled and snuggled into him, still clinging to your poor giraffe.

Maybe you weren't so bad. Sure, you were pretty needy, but you never had an actual family before his mom brought you home. He couldn't help but smile down at you as you slowly relaxed and fell asleep. He felt a little bad for treating you so bad; he decided he'd try and be a better brother to you. Maybe he'd let you hang out with him in the future.

-

"N-no, [Name], The Coon doesn't need a sidekick..."


End file.
